In My Head
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: —¿Eso de pasar rápidamente de serio a pervertido, está en tu sangre? ¿O es algo que todos los chicos siempre tienen en la cabeza? —Je, no creo que quieras saber qué hay en mi cabeza. •Young!Yuushiro x Karin• AU
sideburn004 **en** deviantart, **es dueño del fanart que usé como portada.**

 **Infinitas gracias a los lectores, reviewers y/o faveadores (?) del fic "De tal hermana, tal hermano"**

Guest

Uzuki Yu-Chan

karin-chan150301

Hope's Please

emma3mikan

MikeRyder16

zacxx

 **Es lindo que no sea la única a la que le llame la atención este, par. Aquí tienen más Yuushi, por si se les ocurre pasar de nuevo (:3)**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

Azul, verde, rojo, blanco. ¿Tan siquiera poner colores en ese orden estaba permitido? Tenía entendido que la exposición a cierta combinación de un par, de alguno de esos, podía provocar convulsiones.

Por otro lado, la música no estaba del todo mal. ¿Desde cuándo hacían mixes de I'll Never Get out of This World Alive*, sin embargo? Quizás desde el mismo segundo en que ella, una introvertida por naturaleza, decidió salir de su burbuja y pasar al menos una noche como una joven mujer de su edad.

O desde que Matsumoto la sacó de su burbuja y logró convencerla, o hacer que su magia negra de bruja secreta funcionara con ella.

Rangiku pasaba los treinta y ocho, y en su repentina visión de darse creer que era vieja, solo por encontrar un minúscula línea de futura arruga arriba de sus pómulos, había comenzado a aplicar a rajatabla el concepto de vivir la vida al límite.

Como si creyera que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, volvió a sus andanzas de cómo cuando aún era una colegiala que probó, y quedó atrapada, en el mundo de los cócteles... aunque no era solo de esos pequeños vasos que bebía, pues si por la rubia fuera, sería capaz de acabar un barril. En realidad, contaba la leyenda del campus, de la facultad, que lo había hecho una noche en una fiesta organizada por ella misma.

La Kurosaki ya podía imaginárselo, pero le costaba comprender cómo alguien, que conocía, era capaz de estar sigue de pie con tanto alcohol en la sangre. Porque ella, que acababa de probar un sorbito, de algo llamado daiquiri, y sentía la cabeza darle vueltas.

Esa Matsumoto y su meta de **convertir** amargados angelitos en dulces diablos, o diablitas.

No más, si uno miraba a Hinamori, en la mesa siguiente, tonteando con ese tal Buzz-B quien, había que admitirlo, era condenadamente sexy con ese look punk. Al menos, así le parecía a ella.

Ambos estaban tan idiotizados por el alcohol que, de alguna manera, habían comenzado a hablar del fuego como si fuera algo bueno. Y no en términos de "estoy caliente, soy ardiente," etc. Literalmente, hablaban de que **el fuego era cool** , como dos cavernícolas que acababan de descubrirlo.

Ellos haciendo buenas migas y ella sola, ahí sentada, acababa de alejar a dos chicos que habían pedido bailar, porque se notaba que estaban buscando más una streeptease que otra cosa. No era estúpida, ni estaba muy bebida aún.

Sin embargo, con tanto color de los rayos y la bola de efectos, no pudo distinguir el color del interior del establecimiento cuando entró. Ahora ni acordaba de qué color era el vestido que traía. O por qué había ido vestida con uno, en primer lugar.

Estrategia de su hermana menor, que pensaba que podía conseguirle a su gemela un joven que quisiera una relación estable en un sitio como ese.

 **Gracias Yuzu, pero ser el blanco de los chicos ricos no es lo mío. No todos conseguimos un Yukio curado de su fase bad boy.** No supo si fue por saber eso, pero su cabeza comenzaba a doler con el simple pensamiento.

¡Ya sonaba como toda una interesada, encima! Aunque quizás estaba quitando el hecho de que le provocaba dolor el excesivo volumen de la música y que la canción, que solo conocía porque apareció en uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, acababa de terminar dejándole paso a un estruendoso sonido de silbatos simulados, efectos puestos por el DJ, que pasaría a darle lugar al siguiente tema.

Algo de un tal **Derulo** , una cabeza.

 **Mal momento para no prestar atención al idioma inglés.** Bueno, jamás dijo que sabía ¿no?

—Hey... Me voy a sentar aunque me digas que no.

La de ojos ónix abrió la boca y sacó la mirada, de su copa, dispuesta a descargar su dolor de cabeza a gritos. A medio camino quedó su grito, que no halló a alguien que buscaba un baile con una chica con la que tener sexo. Al menos, no si se trataba de aprovecharse de alguien borracha, o a la fuerza.

El medio serio, pero sonriente, moreno en frente suyo, no era otro que Yuushiro Shihouin. Único hijo varón de una adinerada familia, fanático de los felinos, de su hermana mayor y del hermano de Karin.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuushi?

El jovencito sonrió con la boca cerrada, ojitos soñadores, algo culpable.

—Heh, el paisaje es muy entretenido.

—Estamos en un pub, estúpido —Karin se hizo un auto facepalm.

—Bueno —dijo Yuushiro, tomando poniendo una mano arriba de la mesita de cristal—, cuando me encontré a Nee-sama ella dijo que Rangiku le comentó que te traería aquí... en contra de tu voluntad —sonrió animado, poniendo las manos al frente—. ¡Por eso decidí venir a salvarte!

La joven de ojos ónix frunció el ceño, pero sonrió igual.

—Ow, eres mi héroe —dijo con sarcasmo, apretando el limón decorativo de la copa.

—Solo hago lo que debo —se rascó la cabeza el moreno, sonrojado de pronto por el **halago.**

—¿Algún día entenderás el sarcasmo? —resopló—. Y en teoría, no me obligaron. ¡Así que no me iré a ningún lado!

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero—! —Yuushiro hizo puños con las manos, mirándola triste—. ¡Vine hasta aquí para llevarte sana y salva a mi casa!

—¡Pues me puedo ir a casa sola y—! ¿¡Cómo que a tu casa!?

—¿No sabes que cuando el príncipe rescata a la doncella ésta debe ir a su casa, no al revés?

—Maldito machista—

—Es caballerosidad —se sonrojó entristecido, el de ojos dorados.

—¡Ni que fueras Ishida-san, Yuushi! —refunfuñó la chica, cruzando los brazos. Ishida era más caballeroso, y caballeroso de veras no como Yuushiro que siempre acababa sonando anti feminista, en cierto modo.

Hablando de eso, el momento apareció cuando descubrió a su amigo mirándole el pequeño escote, que se hacía grande a causa del tamaño de sus pechos.

—¡Mis ojos están arriba! —le arrojó el trocito de limón, fallando a causa de los reflejos del que era conocido también por ser el delantero más veloz, del equipo de fútbol, de su Universidad.

—¡Perdón, perdón!

Sin aceptar las disculpas, volvió a darle un sorbo a su daiquiri,

—¿Eso de pasar rápidamente de serio a pervertido, está en tu sangre? —preguntó figuradamente—. ¿O es algo que todos los chicos siempre tienen en la cabeza?

Yuushiro se quedó en blanco un momento, lo mismo Karin.

Ese minuto fue suficiente para poner toda su atención en oír la canción. La joven de ojos ónix se percató de que el tema de la cabeza —así lo bautizó ella— incluía algo parecido a gemidos de hombre.

Lo mismo Yuushiro, salvo que él, a diferencia de Karin que comenzó a sonrojarse, sonrió pícaramente.

—Je, no creo que quieras saber qué hay **en mi cabeza.**

La manera en la que arrastró la frase, la hizo estremecerse.

Aunque, no era la primera vez. Gracias a sus padres, ambos se conocían desde que Karin tenía trece, no era tanto tiempo como tener un amigo de la infancia, pero era su amistad con el muchacho seguía viva a pesar de que con el tiempo sus otros amigos, de cuando era niña, desaparecieron de su vida.

Yuushiro pasó de ser una niña que tenía que corregir siempre que no lo era, a ser un muchacho bastante guapo. A pesar de que mantenía todavía su largo cabello, no lucía en absoluto como una mujer sino todo lo contrario.

Y desde hace dos años había empezado a tratar de ligar con ella, quien solamente ignoraba el asunto. Pero, puede decirse que también le atraía él. Le interesa, aunque ¿tanto le interesaba incluso como para oírlo entre tanto ruido?

Entre tanto pensar, no notó cuándo fue que Yuushiro se sentó mismo sofá que ella, deslizándose hasta estar con su cuerpo acorralándola entre el apoyabrazos.

Los ojos dorados, juguetones, siempre la atrapaban. Lo miró, dudando de a dónde tenían que ir sus ojos ónix.

—No me contestaste —trató de mostrarse firme y enojada, aunque estuviera más acalorada que otra cosa.

—¿En mi cabeza? —él parpadeó algo confuso. Después sonrió de nuevo—. Digamos que lo estamos **haciendo.**

El sonrojo aumentó en las mejillas de la Kurosaki, pero se mantuvo seria.

—¿Tu casa está vacía? —interrogó.

Yuushiro sonrió complacido. Que bueno que dentro de poco lo de él y Karin no sería un evento que sucediera en su cabeza solamente. Aun así primero había que pasar a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, por los condones.

Debió pensar en ellos antes, a pesar de que sabía que ella no estaba tan apurada como para hacerlo en el auto. Mientras tanto, sería él quien se tendría que contener un poquito más.

* * *

*Canción de género country, de **Hank Williams.** Parte de ella aparece en el videojuego, **The Last of Us.** Como Karin es gamer, me pareció apropiada ponerla. A mí me gusta mucho también.

*El **daiquiri** o **daiquirí** es un tipo de cóctel hecho a partir de ron blanco y zumo de limón criollo o lima. Existen muchas variantes.

* **In My Head** de **Jason Derulo** , el tipo que con su voz *gemidos (?) xD* me dio la inspiración para imaginarme la voz de un Yuushiro grande. ¡Gracias, hombre!

* * *

 **Un fic algo hot que NECESITABA hacer. Porque todos mis pairings tiene que tener su momento one-hot, al menos una vez por fic.**

 **Pasó con Tachi en** A veces es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo **, ahora con Yuushi. Pronto será con Ishida y Toshiro, depende de la inspiración (:D)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
